


My Painter Hands

by AroWilson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroWilson/pseuds/AroWilson





	My Painter Hands

Paint is my protection, my clothes and skin are coated in it. I paint pictures with my hands but it surprised me when you said I made art on your skin. I never saw my hands as tools, I only saw the art they made. You praised my paint covered hands, you praised what I did with them. You helped cover a blank canvas, we made art. Beautiful art that no others could recreate. Even though some tried, they were cheap knock-offs that never compared to the original. I seen many artists try to take away my masterpiece, a thief while I sleep. Love, we made art. Passion mixed with luck, we created something unforgettable.  
But, love, you ripped up my canvas. You said blasphemous words against the art we worked so hard to craft. It's ungodly to let another artist touch our tore up canvas. I heard the whispers through out the gallery about his new composition. He stole my muse, my love, and paraded her around as his creation. His sinful acts revolved around money making mass production. Love, you are divine, sculptors would be jealous of your god given beauty. You are one of a kind, hand crafted up from a young child, and now you are a beautiful women of curves. A celestial beauty, you are otherworldly. My painter hands yearn to touch our canvas again, with your blessing, I'll rebuild our monument.


End file.
